Ruby and Jade go to Hogwarts
by IloveYOUall
Summary: Twins Ruby and Jade fgo to Hogwarts and find out the truth about their mother.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, a sweet English woman met a Canadian man. They fell in love, and got married. She moved back to Canada with him. Eleven years ago she gave birth to two beautiful twin girls. Unfortunately she was a sick woman, and died soon after giving birth. Her husband was a loving man, and raised the two girls alone. One was born with bright red hair, and so he named her Ruby. The younger one was born with beautiful green hair, and so he named her Jade. Of cause, the strange hair colours confused him. He took the two girls to every doctor in the country, but none could say what was causing it. But they all agreed that it did not look dangerous, and should not affect the girls in any way. Although he was not satisfied, there was nothing he could further do. The two babies grew up into adorable young girls.

Today the girls lived in a small house in Ottawa, Canada. They had grown used to their unusual hair colour. Of cause in Day Care it was a laughing point for the other children. Ruby used to fight back, but now both girls had just gotten used to the taunts. One average night they were just getting ready for bed when the flap in their front door shook, and a strange letter flew in. Their father picked it up. He looked at for a long second, and then out the window to see who had sent it.

The envelope was light yellow. The address was printed neatly with gold ink.

"... It's addressed to you two." The girls ran down the stairs.

"What's it say daddy?" Jade called out eagerly. They had never received a letter, and even daddy hadn't received one during the night.

He opened it, and pulled the letter out.

"Read it out loud!" Ruby called out, jumping up and down.

"It's from England... Maybe it's from your Mother's family. Albus Dumbledore? Strange name. She never spoke about him..." The girls were growing impatient. "Okok." Their father said. "I'll read it out now. But it's a bit strange..."

_Dear Miss Ruby and Jade Campbella_

_You have been invited to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. I will be visiting you shortly to introduce myself and explain the situation._

_Signed_

_Albus Dumbledore_

The girls were not sure what to say. The letter was very odd? School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That stuff was only from fairy tales.

But then, the doorbell rang. Nobody moved.

"... Girls. Go to your room." The girls didn't move. "Now!" He screamed. The girls hurried back up the stairs and into their room.

A few minutes passed. They could hear their father talking loudly, but they could not make out exact words.

"Come on." Said Ruby. She jumped off her bed, and tiptoed to the door. Carefully she opened it, making sure it didn't make a single sound. She crept out. Jade didn't move.

Ruby waved her hand trying to get her sister to follow. Hesitantly Jade followed. They stood at the top of the stairs.

Their father was in the hallway. The visitor was a strange old man, wearing a pointed hand and with a long white beard.

"I will not send my daughters to England to go to a school I've never heard of before. Witchcraft and Wizardry doesn't even exist."

"Of cause it does." Replied the old man. He waved his wand, and a vase lifted up into the air. "Your wife was a witch, and quite a good one at that and your daughters have those magical powers."

The old man put down the vase, and coughed before continuing. "We called her The Rainbow Angel. She had an odd habit of changing her hair colour every day."

"... My wife's hair was blonde!" The wizard ignored him.

"... And of cause... there were the wings."

"...Wings?"

"Yes. She had a pair of beautiful white feathered wings. But soon after leaving Hogwarts she requested that she would have them removed. We said it was a shame. She is the only person we knew of that has ever had them. But she insisted and we had a potions teacher make a potion. It worked, and her wings disappeared."

"... You're crazy."

The old man sighed. He wasn't convincing the girl's father. He looked up the stairs where the two girls were hiding.

"O-oh. And there they are." Their father quickly turned around.

"I said go to your room!" He cried out. The old man ignored the frantic Father.

"Hello there. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm here from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The girls did not reply. "Did you know your mother was a wizard?" He asked. The girls shook their heads. "Would you like to study Magic at my school?" Neither of them said anything.

Albus sighed and waved his wand. A Photograph appeared in his hand of a beautiful woman with bright pink hair and two long wings. He showed it to the girl's father.

"... But this can not be... She looks just like my wife... And the Photo... It moves." The Photo waved and blew kisses.

"It is your wife. It was taken just before she left Hogwarts. Oh. And all Magic Photos move." He smiled and looked up at the girls again. "Well. Would you like to go?"

Ruby was the first to reply. "Of cause! Wow so magic is real. This'll be great. Come on Jade!" Jade looked up at her sister, then back at her Dad who was still looking very distressed and confused.

"...ok."

"Well I'm glad we finally got that settled." Albus said. He waved his wand, and a white glowing horse pulling a carriage pulled up outside the house. "We will get you to the school right away. Quickly go pack your stuff. I'll be waiting for you."

They ran back to their room.

"Wow Jade won't this be fun. We'll learn real magic! And did you see that horse? It was so beautiful."

"I guess." Jade replied. "But we'll be leaving Dad all by himself."

"Oh yea." Ruby replied. "But we'll come visit him. Didja hear what the man said? Wings! We could fly here and visit."

"Of cause." Jade finally smiled, and continued packing. "I'll visit him all the time."

"Me too. Lets go now."

The two girls ran down the stairs and gave their dad a big hug. But they weren't sad. They knew they'd see him again really soon. They hopped into the carriage. Albus cracked the whip and the horse took off into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

The flight was long, and both girls fell asleep. When they woke up, they were in a small bedroom. Ruby got out of bed first.

"Where are we..." she groaned. Jade moaned

"I... I don't know." She slid out of bed, and looked around. The room was still dark, and it was hard to make out the surroundings.

"Oh, so you're finally awake." Jade and Ruby spun around to see who had spoken to them. One of the paintings on the wall grinned. "Hello there girls," a young man in the painting said. "I will tell Dumbledore that you're awake."

With that, he left the painting. The girls were stunned, and couldn't turn away from the empty portrait. It wasn't long for him to return, and at the same time, the door swung open, and Dumbledore entered.

"Good Morning," he said almost too cheerfully.

"Morning..." they said in union.

"It's going to be a busy day today. School starts tomorrow, and we have to get you girls ready. First we must visit Professor Snape. He's the potion teacher, and he knows a potion that will make your wings grow back."

He gave the girls a black robe each, and they changed into them.

"Follow me," he said, and left the room. The girls looked at each other and shrugged, slowly following behind him. He took them into the dungeons, and opened a door.

"Here we are girls," and he entered, and obediently, the girls followed behind him.

Inside was a man, with black hair slowly stirring a cauldron of glowing pink liquid? He looked up at the girls, smiled weakly and continued his work.

"How's it going Snape?" Dumbledore asked. The man smiled, "It's just about done," he replied.

He rushed over to a cupboard, and removed two goblets, and poured the potion inside them. Steam poured over the edges, and the potion bubbled furiously.

Dumbledore handed each girl a goblet.

"...Are you sure?" asked Jade. She'd never seen anything like it, not in real life at least. The smell was enough to knock someone out, and not to mention... it was bright pink.

"Of cause I'm sure!" Dumbledore laughed. "Now bottoms up!"

Jade was still uncertain. Ruby on the other hand, nodded towards Dumbledore, and drank it. Clouds of pink smoke gathered around her body, and in a flash of pink light, and sparkles disappeared again. Upon Ruby's back, sprouted two magnificent pure white, angel wings. They were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Eagerly, she spread them, accidentally knocking over a potion nearby. The potions professor sighed but with a wave of his wand, the mess disappeared.

"This is great!" Ruby exclaimed.

Jade was so amazed. She drank her potion. Just like for Ruby, pink smoke gathered around her body, and with a great flash disappeared again.

There was silence in the room.

"...What happened?" Jade stuttered.

Only one wing had grown on her back. Dumbledore looked at Snape, and then back at Jade.

"Was there something wrong with the potion?" Dumbledore asked. Snape shook his head. "No," he looked over at Ruby. "As you can see, it worked perfectly. It should have worked just the same for her too. I'll make another batch just in case, but I doubt it'll do any good. Perhaps... the magic in this one just isn't as powerful."

Tears swelled up in Jade's eyes. Her sister's wings were beautiful. She was flapping them around, and was almost able to take off. She peered back to her own single wing. And her magic wasn't as powerful?

Dumbledore noticed that Jade was about to cry. "Oh, don't worry. We'll figure out what went wrong. We'll come back here tonight, and give you another dose of the potion."

Already, Snape was rushing around, collecting the right ingredients.

"Let's just forget about it for now and get something to eat alright." He nodded towards Snape, who nodded in return. He gracefully left the dungeon, Ruby followed behind him. She shot a small smirk at her sister as she passed by. Jade sighed and followed them out.

"Does this mean..." Snape shouted as they left. Dumbledore turned around.

"Patience. We'll talk more about that this evening."


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast was great. Their dad wasn't a bad cook, but the food here was the best they'd ever tasted. Ruby was starving, and quickly ate as much as she could. Jade could hardly eat anything. She couldn't forget that her sister had two beautiful wings, and that she only had one.

"Oh, don't be like that," Ruby said with a smirk. "We might be twins, but we're not exactly the same." She grinned wryly, giving her wings a flap. Jade moaned in reply, and continued to play with her food.

After the girls, (or at least Ruby), had eaten, Dumbledore entered the great hall. "Now girls," he said slowly, "School starts tomorrow, and you don't have anything you need yet."

He sat down along side them, and with a wave of his wand, a large stack of papers appeared. "Now let's see," he slipped on his glasses and started shuffling though the papers. "Here we are. Now unfortunately, your mother didn't leave you any money in the Gringotts bank. She almost certainly has some saved for you somewhere, but we don't know where. So, we've granted you a scholarship allowing you to study at Howarts. The money will be used for uniforms, wands, books and such."

The pale potions professor entered the great hall, mumbling quietly to himself. "Oh Professor Snape," Dumbledore called him over. Obediently, the professor came over to his side. "Professor, would you take the girls to Diagon Ally to get their supplies? It'd also be a good opportunity to erm... get to know them better."

The professor nodded.

The girls had never seen anything like Diagon Ally before, never even imagined it. It was cramped with busy witches and wizards, and full of shops that sold the most unusual things.

"Let's get your wands first," the professor said very unenthusiastically. He led the girls into a shop.

It must have taken about an hour. The wand maker was running around, letting the girls try every single kind of wand. Ruby found hers first, much to Jade's disappointment. It was a beautiful 9 inch long wand, made of the finest oak, and a centre of a strand of hair from a unicorn.

"Don't worry," the wand maker said. "There will be a wand in this shop for you." And eventually, after much searching, she found her own wand, 12 inches long, made of beautiful holly, and with the centre of Dragon Heartstring

They both bought new robes and books and then went back to Hogwarts.

The day slowly passed. In the evening, Dumbledore took them down into the dungeons again. The professor was just finishing up the potion. Just like yesterday, it glowed bright pink.

He sighed as he poured it into a single goblet. Jade took it. She shook as she brought it to her lips. What if it didn't work?

She drank the potion...

And nothing happened.

No smoke, no flash or sparkles.

The professor sighed. "I thought this might happen."

Tears welled up at the side of her eyes. Dumbledore sighed.

"Don't worry Jade, I'll research this further. I'm sure we'll be able to fix this problem soon." He cleared his throat. "Now we have some other business to attend to." Snape moaned quietly.

"Your family's magic is very strong, and not a single person outside your family has ever had wings. For generations, it has been selected at birth for you to marry into other wizarding lines with a strong magic talent. Your mother was the first to break that tradition. But I think it's for the good of the community if we continue that tradtion."

The girls were speechless. They were going to get married?

Dumbledore laughed. "Obviously you're to young to get married now, but we will get you engaged, and you and your partner can get to know each other. Before we heard of your births, we talked to many people, and chose a suitable spouse. Your souls were linked, and you two are meant to be. Now a problem has arisen. Not once in your families past have there been twins born. Don't worry, we'll find a suitable partner for the other one soon I promise."

He pulled out a photograph. The boy in it had pale hair and skin, and smirked confidently.

"This is Draco Malfoy. He's a few years older than you. Now, as Ruby is the oldest technically, he's engaged to her."

Jade's eyes started to fill with tears again. She was missing out again! Why was she always so unlucky?

"Don't worry Jade, we'll sort this problem out soon, but now it's time for you two to go to bed."

Ruby went with Dumbledore for desert, but Jade didn't feel like eating. She went straight back to their room.

The painting that had spoken to them as they woke up looked up as she entered the room. He saw that she was very upset, and watched her carefully.

"What's wrong," He asked gently.

"Everything's wrong!" Jade snapped. "Yesterday, I didn't even know about witches, I hardly knew about my own mum. And now we're here and I'm missing out on everything. Ruby got two wings, and I only got one. Ruby is linked to a boy, and will be married, but I'm not. Everything's going wrong. I wish I wasn't even here!"

The painting smiled. "Don't worry, everything will be better soon. You'll be better than your sister. Very soon, you'll be able to show her how much more powerful you are, and you can have whatever you want."

"I doubt that." Jade said bluntly.

"Accept my power, and I promise it'll all come true." The painting had a vicious smile.

A small ball of purple magic came from the painting and hovered over to Jade.

"Take it." It said, "Accept my power."

Slowly, Jade reached out her hand and touched the magic. She felt all the power coming into her body. She felt so much more powerful than before.

On her right shoulder, where a wing didn't grow her skin bust open and a Demon's wing burst out. Jade grinned and flapped her wings.

"...I like this power." She said coldly.

"I knew you would," the painting replied. "And I may even have an appropriate partner for you. Patience and I'll see what I can do."

"What's your name?" Jade asked the painting.

"Malorius Dren"


End file.
